Okada Yui
|image = BL6l44dCMAIwCK_.jpg |caption = Okada Yui, 2013 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Actress |active = 2004-2010 |agency = (2004-2008) (2008-2010) Grace Agency (2011-present) |label = (2004-2010) PICCOLO TOWN (2004-2008) |mcolor = |acts = Hello Pro Egg, v-u-den, H.P. All Stars, Metro Rabbits H.P. |join = August 10, 2004 |graduate = June 29, 2008 |debutsingle = Koi no Nukegara |lastsingle = Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = August 10, 2004 |days1 = 1 Month, 22 Days |blog = |twitter = }} Okada Yui (岡田唯) is a former Japanese pop singer and talent. She is one of the 2004 Hello Pro Egg Audition winners and a former member of the group v-u-den. Beyond v-u-den, Okada was also a member of the Hello! Project special unit H.P. All Stars, and the kickbase team Metro Rabbits H.P. History ]] 2004-2006 From June 19 through June 20, Okada participated in, and passed the Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004 to become a member of Hello! Project's trainee group Hello Pro Egg. On August 10, 2004, when the other members of Hello Pro Egg officially began activities, she was immediately promoted to v-u-den instead,「ハロプロエッグオーディション2004」オーディション結果のお知らせ and later participated in the special unit H.P. All Stars. In 2006, she joined the Hello! Project kickbase team Metro Rabbits H.P. as #18, and appeared in the movie Sukeban Deka: Codename = Asamiya Saki along with Matsuura Aya and her fellow v-u-den members. 2008-present It was announced in January 2008 that v-u-den would cease activities at the end of their 2008 summer tour. Okada was transferred from to , but remained in Hello! Project until the entire Elder Club graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. Since then, she had performed on occasion with SI☆NA in their mini concerts, and had appeared in a number of concerts/events in the Kansai area. Okada had been known to appear on several television shows and radio shows. In March of 2009, she appeared on Elementary School Textbook Quiz, and in July 2009, she appeared on Adrena Garage. In December 2009, Okada and Miyoshi briefly reunited to perform two live shows; the MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Casual Dinner Show on December 20th and the MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Special Live on December 23. Many v-u-den songs were performed, as well as some cover songs. On June 30, 2010, Okada announced she would be leaving to study beauty. In 2011, Okada signed with Grace Agency and started working as a model and race queen. In April 2013, Okada launched her clothing brand Ivora.http://www.ivora.jp/ (as of June 2019 the website no longer exist) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Okada Yui (岡田唯) *'Nickname:' Okappai, Okayan, Yuiyan *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2009-02: Transferred to **2010-06-30: Left *'v-u-den Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004) **v-u-den (2004–2008) **H.P. All Stars (2004) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Shopping, manicures, listening to music, and watching movies *'Charm Point:' Eyes Singles Featured In v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN *Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari *Hitorijime *Kurenai no Kisetsu *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ *Aisu Cream to My Purin *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Jaja Uma Paradise *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Solo Songs *2008.04.23 Saigo no Natsuyasumi (最後の夏休み; The Last Summer Break) DVDs *2006.03.01 I DOLL ~岡田唯ファーストソロDVDin沖縄~ (I DOLL ~Okada Yui First Solo DVD in Okinawa~) Photobooks *2005.03.05 ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝 (Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den) (with Miyoshi Erika) *2006.02.21 I DOLL *2007.01.28 Yui Okada Hello! Project 2007 Winter Concert Works Film *2006 スケバン刑事 コードネーム=麻宮サキ (Sukeban Deka:Codename = Asamiya Saki) Trivia *She and Sekina Azusa were the first Hello! Project members to be left handed. *She is good friends with Miyoshi Erika and often appears on her blog. *She translated ℃-ute's "Bye Bye Bye!" lyrics to Kansai dialect and they were read on a radio show by Umeda Erika and Yajima Maimi. *She shares the same birthday with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *She shares the same last name as former LoVendoЯ member , and Ciao Bella Cinquetti member Okada Robin Shoko. See Also *Gallery:Okada Yui Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Blog (inactive) *Twitter (inactive) es:Okada Yui Category:V-u-den Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:2004 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:1987 Births Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Osaka Category:December Births Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Okada Yui Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Capricorn Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Rabbit